The Meet
by XxRainbowDashxX
Summary: Shelby is Punk and is living a hard life. Demyx is a rocker and has a good life now. They meet at an Avenged Sevenfold Concert. My first fanfic. Spare me
1. Chapter 1

The Meet

Chapter 1 The concert

As I hopped off my red and black motorcycle, I took off my helmet reavealing my blonde medium sized hair, and dark makeuped face. I passed by many men and they looked at me with dark, wanting eyes. I headed to Los Angeles to see Avenged Sevenfold. My favorite band ever. Once I was in, next to me turning in his ticket was a man with a blonde short mullet that I found attractive with kind blue eyes. In hte middle of the 5th song I heard screaming and was geting annoyed so I turned around to tell the person to shut up but when I turned around I saw the man from before, the one with the soft blue eyes that I find beautiful. "Um, would you not scream in my ear it's very annoying and I can barley hear myself think." I said kindly not like I normally would. "Oh sure Im sorry. I love this band it's one of my favorites. Hey, you look familiar. Wait! You're the girl that has the red and black motorcycle! Arent you?" The man said. "Yes I am. Why ask?" "Just curious. I find you attractive. Oh1 Im dumb! My name's Demyx. Demyx Manison. What's yours?" He said kindly. "Shelby Goodban"I said cautiosly unsure what would happen. " Hey its too loud wanna talk in the parking lot?" I guess he noticed that I was a little cautious and he chuckeled to himself. "Heh. It's OK you can trust me. It's fine. Im not a creeper." He said stickinf out his hand for me to take. I went to grab it but pulled my hand back unsure if I should then gave up when I looked up into his deep blue eyes. I put my hand in his and we walked out into the parking lot still able to hear the music. "So would you ever want to hang out maybe go on a date? I need to get 4 more pairs of piercings on my ears. So you wanna go out?" Demyx asked pleadingly. "Are you kidding me!? Thats reckless! What time and place? I like reckkessness im naieve!" I said shrugging my shoulders. "3:30 Hot Topic. But I need your number so we can plan on what else to do." Demyx said. 'Oh yeah! Haha! Blonde moment. 814-957-1850. Shoot me a call whenever. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Demyx i said walking away once the concert ended. Then before I could stop Demyx he had his arm's wrapped around me. "It's a date. I'll see you tomorrow Shel. Bye." Demyx said still wrapped around me. " See ya. Um can I go on my bike to go home?" He let go of me and let me go on my bike stepping back when I turned on my engine. And when I headed home I smiled feeling my arms. waist, and hands where he touched them. I had a small crush on Demyx Manison even thoug I just met him. But as I said, I'm naieve!

Chapter 2 the date

"Hey! Bout time you showed up! I got bored waiting."I said inpaitently. " Sorry I live a ways away bout one hour. You seem different now. Hmmm." Demyx said. "Well if were gonna date then I need to tell you sumthin. Im not the nicest. I acctually sort of a ass hole. I had tough times all my life. So yeah you might find me nice sometimes but not everyday." I said. "Eh its fine I'm used to it. I live with some ass holes. Xemnas, Saix, Luxord drunk, Xaldin, Vexen, Xigbar sometimes, and worst of all: Larxene. She's a bitch."Demyx listed. 'Wow! Who all lives with you? And where do you live?' I asked shocked. "Well I live in a mansion Xemnas and Saix own it but we've all known each other since we were 15 and now were mainly 17-30. Im only 19. And all of the people are: Xemnas, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Larxene, Zexion, Roxas, Axel, and Lexeaus. They are all guys but Larxene." Demyx listed. "WOW! So lets go now I might as well get my nose and ears pierced. I could use it. I'd look better. What do you think?" I asked. You should but i need 4 more pairs of ear piercing. How old are you? Oh I'm going to ask questions about you and before I continue, afterword lets go catch a movie adn dinner, Ok?" He said. "im 18 and ok I guess." I said. Once we were done we walkied out to the parking lot to go to the movies. I was parked in the back with him. You know you dont have to be nice to me. I'm happy. Even though I dont have friends or family I'm still happy. I was beaten, abused. cheated on, and raped. I dont care. I got back up on my feet. I dont need YOU OR ANYONE! Just go now. You'll act just like the others be nice for 1 month then be a bitch! I'm fine." I said. Inside I was crying and I was scared. I figure I could just get rid of him before I fell in love with him. He's so king inside and out I can tell. I'm loving him. I have to get rid of him. "What? No I wouldnt do that. It's wrong. You can trust me I wont leave you nor am I going to hurt you. all your life you've been alone. I know how you feel Im an orphan and always made fun of. Im bnot leaving you ever. Come here. Please?" Demyx said. I ran in my black boots as fast as I could because he was really far and I ran straight into his arms crying going weak. I was heavily falling in love with him. Demyx kissed me and then moaned pleadingly then in a matter of seconds I opened my mouth giving him permisson then he shoved his tounge into my mouth. He grabbed my wrists to put around his neck and donce they were aroound his neck he let go putting his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him to deepen the kiss. Moments afterword we had to realease to breathe. "Wow. I havent been kissed like that EVER! I like it." I said blushing rapidly. "Hey I want you to meet my friends tomorrow there nice they dont make fun of me Sora and his friends do we all hate him. Wanna meet my friends tomorrow?" Demyx asked. "Sure. I guess." I said putting my left hand on his blue jacket and my right hand behind his jacket around his waist kissing him one more time before heading to my house. I now realized I fell in love with him and never want to leave my lover.

Chapter 3 Demyx's POV Meet the Friends

When Shelby and I met up at the park I had her follow me to the house i saw a few of the guys' cars/ motorcycles there. "Come on in its fine. They wont bite. I promise you'll makee it out of there alive." I said assuringly and calmly. "Um okay but if they scare me at all I'm leaving. And your home is HUGE!" Shelby said taking off her helmet and hopping off the bike. Hey Axel! I know your home! I saw your red converitble Get down here!" I screamed up the hall. "on my way. Jeesh do you have to shout like that? I was gunna take a nap. Hey man. Who's the other blonde behind you?" Axel asked tiredly and curiously pointing to Shelby. "This is the girl I told you about her name is Shelby. The concert girl." I said moving both of my hands in a circular motion. "Oh DUDE! CONGRATS! Axel said hugging me."Man I totally forgot!. Hey im gonna leave in a few minutes i have to head back to my hometown. It was nice meeting you and your my speed dial number 1 so I'll call if anything is up. Bye." Shelby said turning around to leave. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me kissing her neck goodbye. "Bye. I'll miss you. Make sure you call."I said wanting to cry hugging her even tighter. "Bye girlie. Oh I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said smirking and tapping his finger on his head. "Ok bye. I'll call.. maybe.

Shelby's POV The issue

Once I got home in the apartment where im staying at at trying to pack up while crying I heard a door open and footsteps. I hid in my closet wondering if it was my ex chasing after me. "Hey Shelby i need you to pay the rent for this room it's me the manager. I know where you are your in the closet.' The manager said opening the closet door. "Ah. I already paid you didnt I." I asked holding my Samsuing Galaxy in my hand about to call him. "No you didnt you owe me more than money!" He said smirking. I knew what he was up to and at that moment I hit speed dial number 1 to let Demyx know where I am and for him to come help me. "Hehe. You cant run." He said picking me up and putting me on the bed puling off my clothes. 15 minutes later I heard the bedroom door break down and the manager, Rick be pulled off of me and I saw Demyx's scared face. "Oh god! Shelby! Im sorry! Its my fault. I should of came with you. Here come with me. I need to make sure your safe and I want you to move in with us we have room. Im begging you."Demyx said crying and it seemed like he was blaming himself. "Yes. I will but I need to fly to Pennsylvania to get my stuff. Come with me and I will move in the house." I said looking atraigt into his eyes. "Okay I will. Axel! PAck her stuff in your car and call Xemnas and Saix and have htem bring there trucks to grab the dtuff here. Were going to Pennsylvania to grab her things. She's moving with us."Demyx said looking at Axel's back turned away because I was only in my bra and underwear thanks to the manager. "Okay but have her get dressed. PLEASE SAVE ME!" Axel said putting his hands on his hips. "Well I'll see you in a few days at your house Axel." I said putting on the rest of my clothing. "No its all our home." Demyx said.

**I dont know if i should write more. Grrr... i think im stuck writhing more...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry but im done writing i sayd i would write more but I've been REALLY busy sorry... if you read this then i beg you REVIEW i love you and i would love reveiws! 3**

**- XxDarkDemonxX**


End file.
